Fight Evil To Save Your Love
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"
1. Evil Is Returning

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Evil Is Returning

Carlos's Pov

It's been a week since Ben became King and I was really happy for him but I just wasn't happy with myself. All I've been thinking about since then was that I sent my best friends back to a place where we were hurt, alone and unloved. I know that they did bad things here but I blame myself. I know that we were all pushed into it by Maleficent and our parents because we wanted to prove ourselves to them and be happy for once. But me, I found something that made me happy here and they didn't. Sometimes I wish that if I had helped them find something else besides evil to focus on then we could all be together, finally happy. But now because of they were facing the most evil villain known to the world. And as much as I wanted to have them back I knew that Ben wouldn't go for it, he might have reconsidered bringing them back if it wasn't for the back that they threatened me. Ben will always be very protective of me because of that, I just hope that it didn't come back to bite him.

"Carlos?" my boyfriend called to me with worry. We were sitting in his new office at the castle, he was reading through all the laws seeing if he wanted to change anything and I was doing homework. For the last week things have been tense between us because I was upset with myself and I was mad at Ben because the De Vil part of me blamed him for losing my friends. But I never stopped loving him, I will never stop loving him.

"I'm sorry Ben" I told him once I finished my thoughts.

"You haven't done anything wrong" He said to me as he moved sit next to me on the loveseat he had in here.

"Yes I have. I've pushed you away for the past week because I blamed you for having my friends sent away but it was my idea. And the truth is it was all my fault because I could have done something to make them see that we are not our parents, that's why you brought us here in the first place. I was the only one that worked out because I have someone over here, they don't. All we had over there was our parents and even though they never really showed us that they loved us we loved them enough to try and do evil just so they could be proud of us for at least a moment. Now they are being shunned or worse by the only family they have because I stopped them. They will hate me forever and yet I never stopped loving them. I don't know what to do anymore Ben!" I finished my speech in tears and Ben immediately pulled me into him and I let my tears stain his shirt. I usually try to stay strong for Ben so that he has someone to turn to when he needs to break down but this time he stayed strong for me and I loved him even more for it.

"Carlos, I have thought about bringing them back because honestly I don't blame them for their actions. Fear can be a strong weapon, especially if it's being used by someone you care about. But I can't just ignore that even though it wasn't entirely their fault, they still did do things that were their choice. Mal tried to kill you and I don't know if I can ever trust her after that and not just because I love you, it's because she was your friend and she turned on you the moment you found your happiness" Ben confessed.

"But she only did those things because she thought that if she got the wand it would make her mother love her" I argued, I was still a little protective of them even after everything.

"I know but there are better ways they all could have handled it. They could have found a way to be happy here without having to worry about their parents approval or being hated by them for not following in their footsteps" He countered and I knew he was right but there was something else.

"Do you think that if they ever came back that they could be happy here? That they wouldn't be focused on how their parents would react to everything they did?" I pursued, I wanted to see if they could have a future here at all, even if it was just a possibility.

"If they really tried I think they could. I did notice that Evie got along with Doug better than anyone else here and I know that Jay really did love being on the team with us. If they had just made an effort to make things work then they would have"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Right now why don't we just talk to them and see where it goes from there, okay?" I nodded and me moved to our joined bedroom (his parents trusted us to sleep in the same room and not do anything, both of us weren't ready anyway) to call them with video chat. We waited a few minutes for them to answer the call but as more time went by the more worried I was that they wouldn't answer because they knew who was calling.

And just as I wen to disconnected the call was accepted and all of their faces popped up on the screen. I waited for the angry yelling and the harsh insults but they never came, they just stared at us. I took in the haunted looks on their faces and my heart sank because I knew that it meant they weren't welcomed home.

"What do you want? Did you find her?" Mal asked but without any note of bitterness, just depression.

"No, we wanted to talk to you about the possibility of coming back to Auradon" They had the most amazed and shocked looks on their faces that I have ever seen after I told them that.

"Why would you want us back? We did terrible things, we almost killed you Carlos!" Evie exclaimed with tears and Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Because I believe that your actions were caused out of fear and the influence of your parents. And the purpose of bringing you guys here was to show you that you are not your parents and that you shouldn't let them define you or control your lives" Ben told them in a very kingly manner.

"Our parents didn't tell us to kill Carlos or drag you into this. They told us to get the wand" Jay spoke up.

"But we never wanted to do it, we didn't even want to come here but we did because of our parents. If we weren't afraid of them and if we thought we didn't need to prove ourselves we never would have come. But we did and the only reason that I didn't join you was because I found something that made me forget all of that and it was Ben. And if you guys weren't so focused on the bad things then you could have seen the good things around you and stayed. Evie, we all know that Doug likes you and if you weren't so focused on becoming some prince's pet like your mom wanted then you would have realized that you like him back. Jay, you were so great on the field and you became a real part of the team and I could tell that you were really happy, you even stopped stealing. And Mal, I know things for you were the hardest because people judged you the most because of your mother. But just because she is your mother doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy. And I swear that if you come back one day I will not stop until you are as happy as I am" When I was done everyone was in tears, even Jay though he tried to hide them like the macho man he is. I looked over at Ben and even he was in tears. He wiped his away too and spoke up again.

"So , do you think you can that happen?" He asked them and they all shared a look that made me worried.

"We'd love to but not until she is gone and back here. I want to be as far away from her as possible" Mal said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and her eyes widened.

"You don't know? My mom escaped"


	2. Defend the Kingdom

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Defend the Kingdom

Ben's Pov

We hung up a few minutes later with the promise of calling them later. Then we both ran and burst into the library where my parents were meeting with the Fairy Godmother. They all jumped surprised but then they were all relieved when they saw it was just us.

"Ben I know you're new at this but you can't come running to us everytime you find a problem" My dad teased with a laugh but that stopped quickly when he noticed our serious and scared looks.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother asked out worried as they all approached us.

"Maleficent escaped, she's here" They looked at us with horror.

"That's not posibble! The only time that the barrier has been down was when the descendants were brought here!" My father spoke out enraged.

"That's actually not true" The Fairy Godmother said meekly.

"What do you mean? How did she get out?" Carlos asked her.

"Well when I sent the kids back through the barrier it had to ask weaken greatly in order for them to go back without the barrier opening. Maleficent must of used whatever magic she had to pass through without any problems"

"So it's my fault" Carlos said defeated.

"No it isn't! Why would you say that?!" I demanded from him, it was in now his fault!

"If I had asked you guys to give them a second chance instead of sending them back to that awful place then Maleficent wouldn't be out and my friends would be safe!" He told the whole room before walking out. It will all of my will not follow him, I knew that he would need sometime to himself to calm down and process what was happening since we came running to my parents first thing.

"Fairy Godmother, would you be able to send Maleficent back the same way you sent Mal, Evie and Jay back?" I questioned her once I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

"I'm afraid I can't. Now that she has access to all of her magic again since she's outside the barrier she'e too powerful for just me to handle" She spoke sadly. I know she wouldn't admit it but our chances were poor as of right now.

"Okay so we may not be able to send her back so easily. But do you know of any way to bind her magic or take it away?" I inquired, I hated asking her all these questions but she is the only magic user that I know in Auradon.

"Well I don't know about taking her magic because she's had it just as long as I have but I think that there is a possibility of binding her powers, at least long enough for us to get her back to the Isle of the Lost and make sure she stays there this time"

"How can we be sure that she won't get out again?"

"There is a spell that can bind someoine to a certain area so that they can never leave and it would be very painful if they tried" She explained.

"So why didn't you guys do that when you first sent them there?" I wondered out loud to my parents.

"Because we didn't have enough power to bind everyone and their future kids to the island. So we used the barrier to keep everyone inside, we never had any plans to open it until you decided to bring the descendants over" My parents explained.

"Okay so how do we bind Maleficent's magic?"

"That's where it gets complicated. It's potion, not a spell so I will need time to make a strong enough one that will bind her powers for at least a day. That will give us enough time to send her back and bind her to the island" She planned.

"How long will you need to make the potion?"

"Three days"

"Okay, I don't want to hide this from the people so I'm going to send letters to everyone explaining what is going on. It may be better that they stay ignorant but they should know that the most dangerous villain has found their way into their homes" I spoke and for the first time I felt like a king.

"You are sounding like a true king my son. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad. Hey mom, I was wondering if you could contact Philip and Aurora and ask them for any information they have on Maleficent"

"Yes I can dear now why don't you go find Carlos. He needs you right now"

I smiled, kissed her cheek and ran off to find Carlos.

I wish I had known what I would be seeing once I found him.


	3. The Little Puppy and His Love

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Little Puppy and His Love

Carlos's Pov

After I walked out of the meeting I ran to our room and locked the door, I needed to be alone. Then I sat down on the bed, put my head in my hands and let all the tears out again. I have caused so much trouble here with the sleeping curse and my friends trying to bring down everything that is good in this world. I can't believe I'm thinking this but maybe things would have been better if I had never fallen for Ben in the first place. My life has gotten better since I came here but at the cost of the lives of people around me. I turned a princess into a outcast in her own family and by turning my friends in I got them throw out of the best thing to happen to us and managed to get their parents to hate them in the process.

"Don't cry little pup, I'm here now" a voice told me with mock concern. I looked up startled and then screamed when I saw who was infront of me: Maleficent. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door but she materialized right infront of me.

"Now now there is no need to be rude, I just want to talk" She said with false sweetness and a fake sincere smile.

"Really? I don't believe that"

"Oh but it's true. I want to know everything that has been going on since you came here" She stepped towards me until I was backed against the door and she was staring at me with her glowing green eyes just like Mal had done.

"Nothing much: Sleeping Beauty's daughter put me under a sleeping curse which Ben woke me up from, your daughter ripped out my heart and threatened to kill me if Ben didn't get the wand for her but then we protected our hearts and got them all banished back to the Isle of the Lost which is how you escaped and now you're hear" I summed up.

"Interesting, Cruella's little puppy found true love with the King of Auradon" I could see the mischief in her eyes and I knew exactly where she was going with this, she was going to go after Ben.

"You stay away from Ben!" I screamed in her face and she surprisingly took a step back with shock. But then she was back with a wicked grin.

"Don't you worry pup, you're all I need to get everything thing I want" She reached for me but then stopped when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Carlos! Open the door, we need to talk!" Ben's muffled yelling could be heard from the other side. I was going to shout for Ben to help me but Maleficent clamped a hand over my mouth, I couldn't talk and I could barely breath.

"Ben you're going to have to come back. Carlos and I are having a little talk"

"Maleficent! Get your hands off him!" Ben screamed at her and as he screamed I could hear the faint sound of him unlocking the door. Then suddenly he burst the door open and we both fell forward. She hit the ground but Ben managed to catch me before I fell on top of her. Me moved away from her as she got up and glared at us.

"You two have ruined everything! True love has always bee a thorn in my side every since Philip destroyed my plans by awaking Aurora. But this time I'm not going to let that happen, I will get your crown and I will destroy your love!" She slammed her staff on the ground and with an explosion of green fire she was gone, leaving her threat hanging in the air.

"Are you okay?" Ben questioned once we let everything wash over us.

"Physically yes. But I'm frustrated that this is the third time in a month that a women has threatened to kill me"

"Well with our track record I'm sure we will be fine"

"Really? Because I'm not, she may be too powerful for us to handle" I told him truthfully.

"Don't worry, we have a plan. The Fairy Godmother is going to make a potion to bind her magic long enough so we can send her back and bind her to the island"

"Do you really think it will work?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes because I trust her. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm just worried"

"I am too but as long as we have each other things will be fine"

"I know" I pulled him into a kiss.

"Carlos, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about. And right now is the time I want to do it because I realized that this may be one of our last moments of peace for awhile"

"Okay" He grabbed both my hands and guided me over to the bed. We sat down and began, staring me in the eyes and refusing to let my hands go.

"When I woke you with true love's kiss I knew that there would never be anyone else for me for as long as I live and even if it wasn't true love I wouldn't have let you go. I would have visited you every day, held your hand and stayed with you from sunrise to sunset. And even if someone else had woken you up I would have fought for you because you were the only person I could have seen a future with and you still are. So Carlos De Vil, will you marry me?"

Ben had gotten down one knee, still not letting go of my hands and all of his love was shining in his eyes. And as for me I was speechless and crying.

"I know that it is very soon because we are both still young and it's crazy because of everything that's going on but I think that because of those reasons it's the perfect time. We don't know what's going to happen next and we are in love. And if things end up going bad I want to have been able to give you myself forever" This time I was balling but I managed to slide down next to Ben, pull him closer and whisper yes in his ear over and over again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his fingers through my hair until I settled down. After I settled we still didn't let go, wanting to live in our last peaceful moment for a long time. In fact the only time he moved was when Ben reached into his pocked to grab a ring and slipped it on my finger. It was white gold with a sapphire cut ruby, white and red just like me. And looking at the ring still in his embrace gave me a thought.

"Let's do it tomorrow"

"What?" He asked and it was muffled due to his head being buried in my shoulder.

"Let's get married tomorrow"


	4. Forever or Never

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Forever Or Never

Ben's Pov

I was completely surprised when Carlos asked me to have the wedding tomorrow. But after talking it out we both agreed that it was a good idea. We didn't know what Maleficent was planning and we didn't know how soon she would strike, there was also the fact that the both of us were busy with school and me running the country. Of course I did have to tell Carlos that eventually he would take over as "queen" but I wouldn't put that much pressure on him so soon, he wasn't ready for that yet.

So I told my parents our plan and they did think that maybe we were rushing things but in the end they were extremely happy for us and would be at the wedding. We asked the Fairy Godmother to marry us and she happily agreed. I know Carlos wanted to ask his friends to come but he didn't want to put them in danger with Maleficent so we decided just to have the FGM and my parents. But we did call them and tell them the news, we actually had to cover our ears because Evie squealed but then she got angry because she couldn't be there or make our suits. It took us promising to have a big and fancy wedding when this was all over and letting her design and create new suits to calm her down. Jay threatened to beat me with my own crown if I ever hurt Carlos and Mal wished us well. Then we had to get serious and tell them about our confrontation with Maleficent and our plan to take care of her. Mal looked relieved but she was worried about facing her mother when she got back. I told her not to worry because I decided to bring them back so they wouldn't have to face her.

We left them with that and we decided to spend the night apart as was tradition even though we wouldn't be having a tradition ceremony. Even though Carlos was not by my side that was the best night of sleep that I have ever had. I fell asleep with dreams of tomorrow where I would be able to call the man that I love my husband. My mother woke me up the next morning holding a white suit and demanding that I get dressed because she had everything ready. So I quickly changed and my mother escorted me through the castle and to the greatest moment of my life. We stopped right outside the grand hall and once my mother nodded to the guards the doors opened and we walked down the aisle and I had to say that it was beautiful. When we stopped at the end my mother kissed my cheek and stood next to me. I heard the doors open and I looked down to the end of the aisle and saw my father escorting Carlos and he look breathtaking in his white suit, I wasn't surprised that my mother matched us again. When they reached us my father hugged Carlos and moved over to join my mother. We joined hands and turned to the Fairy Godmother who began the ceremony.

"Good day, we are gathered here to join you two men in the bound of marriage and love. Is it said and you have proven that there is nothing that true love can't overcome. And after today that love will only grow. You will the rest of your lives happily ever after, sharing your love with the people and caring for them as if they were your own. You will defend each other from darkness and defeat any evil that comes your way. Now for the vows, Ben you may go first" I turned back to Carlos and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and began my vows.

"Carlos, I never thought that bringing four villains into my home would be the best choice I ever made as king. And even after everything else that has happen I still wouldn't change a thing. We've been through great hardships but have only come out stronger. You have become my strength and my heart, my love and my life. I love that you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known, I love seeing the joy in your eyes when you play with Dude and most importantly I love you for everything that you are. And I swear that for the rest of our lives nothing and no one will tear us apart" We were both in tears and then Carlos began his vows.

"Ben, you saw the good in me and because of that all the evil in me was washed away and I could never thank you enough for that. If it wasn't for you then I would be stuck with a hateful mother who treated me like a slave and I would still have a irrational fear of dogs. I love that when you smile it makes everyone around you smile, I love that you care of every person no matter who they are or what they've done. I also love that you make me the happiest person in the world. I love you with everything I am and I promise to be by your side and keep loving you for the rest of my life and even beyond that. Because we werent meant to together till the end of time" We were both overcome with tears again and we reached up to wipe each other's tears. And then we laughed at how ridiculous we looked crying like this.

"Do you have the rings?" The Fairy Godmother asked and we each reached to our respective parents and grabbed the rings and we smiled as we slipped them on each others fingers.

"Now do you Ben promise to love and cherish Carlos for the rest of your life? Keeping him safe from harm and expressing your love for him every day till the end of your days?"

"I do"

"And Carlos do you promise to stand by Ben's side for the all time? Showing him all your love and support as you go through life together during both harmony and hardships?"

"I do"

"Then it gives me great joy to pronounce that you will now be sharing your true love together as husbands. And of course you may kiss your partner"

As soon as she finished I pulled Carlos in, dipped him and gave him a powerful kiss. I heard my parents cheering in the background but it let it fade, all my attention was focused on my husband. I knew that I would never get tired of saying that.

"Another wedding I wasn't invited to, I'm starting to get disappointed" Maleficent said as she suddenly appeared in a burst of green fire.

"Well considering your history on trying to make sure the weddings never happen then it's understandable" Carlos shot back and she laughed.

"So true. And even though I couldn't stop this marriage I can still end it" She conjured a purple and green ball of darkness that began to grow and swirl.

"In death your life shall be in my hands!" She thrust the curse towards us and she vanished. The ball speed closer quickly and it was heading for Carlos. Thinking that he had been through enouh I pushed him out of the way like he did with me on the tourney field. When the curse hit me I felt myself getting flung back and when I landed it felt like the life was getting sucked out of me. Little did I know that's exactly what was happening. The last thing I saw before my eyes slide shut was Carlos running over to me, shouting my name as he got closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos's Pov

"Ben!" I screamed and ran over to him. I landed on my hands and knees at his side. I looked him over and he really did look dead but wait! True love's kiss! I leaned down and kissed him with all of my life, not noticing his parents and the Fairy Godmother surrounding us. Once I pulled back I waited for him to open his beautiful eyes and smile up at me but it never came, he just laid there.

"No" I whispered as my tears of joy turned to tears of pain. Ben was gone, he was dead.

"Carlos he isn't dead" Ben's father, well I guess my father now spoke as if he could read my thoughts.

"How do you know?"

"Because you would have felt it" He told me and as much as my head told me that he was dead I knew that in my heart he wasn't because I would have felt the greatest pain in my life.

"Then what happened to him?" Belle asked her husband as light tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait, Maleficent said that in death your life shall be in my hands. And I think I know what that means" I told them.

"What is it Carlos?"

"She cursed him so that she could get a hold of his life. And I am going to get it back"


	5. A Death For A Life

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: A Death For A Life

Carlos's Pov

I stormed to my room determined to destroy that heartless witch and get my husband back. Not wanting to deal with anything in my way I kicked the door to our room and slammed my fingers harshly on the computer keys so I could call Mal. Good for me she answered right away and demanded to know what was going on.

"Your mother cursed Ben and I nned to know what curse she used and how to break it. You still have her spell book right?" She nodded and showed me the leather bound book.

"Look for anything that's related to taking a life but that doesn't kill the victim" She flipped through the pages quickly and the whole book multiple times until she stopped at a page at the end of the book. But instead of readind it to be she turned it to face me and I was able to read it.

 _A Death For A Life Curse_

 _This curse takes someone's life and places it in the hands of the caster. The victim is not dead but as more time passes the closer to death they will become. The only way to reverse the curse is as the title describes, it requires a death in order for life to be returned. However not just any life will be taken, it must be the life of the person who cast the curse. Only then will balance be restored._

"I'm sorry Mal" Was the first of a million thoughts that were spinning my head around.

"Why are you apologizing to me? My mother cursed your husband"

"I'm sorry because in order to get her back I'm going to have to..." I let myself trail off because we both knew what had to happen and I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I know...that's why we are going to help you"

"We?" Evie and Jay appeared on the screen besides Mal.

"It was because of us that this happened so the least we can do is help you get your king back" Evie smiled at me and I smiled but then it started to falter because I remembered something important.

"I want to thank you guys for doing this, especially you Mal because I know this is going to be hard for you. But how am I going to get you guys here? I don't have the power to make that decision"

"Actually you do" a voice told me. I whipped around and saw my in laws standing behind me and I knew that they had seen everything.

"Even though you haven't been officially coronated you are acting queen since you married Ben. And since Ben does not have the ability to rule right now the responsibility falls to you" My father in law explained. I had to take a moment to let it all sink it, I was acting King until this was all over and I knew I couldn't handle the job that Ben has been preparing his whole life for but I wasn't going to let him down.

"Okay, have someone go pick them up and bring them back as soon as they can. While we are waiting for them I want Ben moved someplace safe and protected against magic, Maleficent has already done enough to him. Then once they get here we will all form a plan to take down Maleficent once and for all" Everyone nodded and began to make their preparations leaving me alone again, or so I thought.

"Looks like you've still got some evil in you after all" I actually wasn't surprised when I heard her voice behind me.

"It's not evil, it's justice. You've destroyed the lives of countless people before this and now you're destroying the lives of people I care about. I will take you down if it's the last thing I do" I told her without even turning around.

"You've got spunk kid but how would your darling husband feel when he wakes up and he sees that not only you killed someone but also died in the process?"

"If everything goes as it should then that won't be a problem. And if I do succeed then I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Ben"

"No you won't because if I have it my way you will be joining Ben"

She flew at me and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me in the air. I felt myself being engulfed by something and by the time I could blink I saw that we had moved, it was the basement that was equipped to be a dungeon just in case. She dropped me as she rose into the air.

"So you're going to kill me here where no one will find me?" I tried to not let the fear get into my voice.

"Oh yes darling but I also thought that I'd give you the chance to kill me all by yourself" She eyes turned green and smoke began to surround her as she got bigger and bigger until she was a giant dragon. I thought she was menacing before but this put every evil thing to shame.

She turned to me and I ducked away behind a pillar as she let out a fire filled breath.I looked around frantically for something to defend myself when I saw a rack of archery equipment against the wall across from me. I couldn't have been happier because we did archery in gym class and it was what I was best at besides running. So with my speed I ran over and avoided yet another blast of fire directed at me. Quickly I grabbed a bow with a quiver and ran behind another pillar. I grabbed an arrow, attached it to the bow, pulled back and moved from behind the pillar and shot it at her throat. I attacked her with a volley of arrows moving between pillars but it wasn't enough. The arrows did hurt her a little but it wasn't enough to break through her scail armour. I needed something, anything to break through. That's when I remembered something the Fairy Godmother told me, that true love is the strongest form of magic there is, so all I needed to do was tap into that power and use it in one final strike.

I took a deep breath and thought of Ben, focusing all of my energy on every thought I had of him from us meeting with him licking the chocolate from my hand off his fingers to him helping me get over my fear of dogs to our first date and kiss. But the one I focused on the most was our wedding, I went through our vows in my head and spoke them under my breath word for word. And as I did I felt the power surge through me and I looked down to see my bow and arrow both glowing purple. For hopefully the last time I went out to face Maleficent. I pointed my arrow at her head and stared her straight in the eye. And as she drew to draw fire I shot the arrow and it went inside her mouth and struck the back of her throat. As soon as it hit she was taken in by a bright purple light and with a exploding flash she was gone. Her body was not destroyed but she was dead, laying unmoving on the stone floor. A bright, yellow orb flowed out of her and slowly began to move upstairs. I followed it and it led me to Ben's study and I opened to door just in time to see the orb enter Ben's body that was laid on the loveseat. I moved over to kneel next to him and after a few seconds he opened his eyes. For a few seconds he looked confused but when he noticed me a soft smile appeared on his face, but I could still see the confusion.

"What happened?" he asked me softly.

"Maleficent cursed you. You were practically dead and I had to do something... horrible to bring you back"

"You had to kill her didn't you?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry Ben! I didn't want to but it was the only way to get you back to me" He reached out a hand to cup my cheek and I grabbed it in mine.

"It's okay Carlos, if it had been you like this I would have done the same thing. We promised to protect each other for the rest of our lives"

"I love you" I responded.

"I love you too" He told me and then pulled me in for a kiss. Just then the doors opened behind us and everyone came rushing in: my in laws, Mal, Evie, Jay and the Fairy Godmother. I ran over to my friends and they all pulled me into a big hug. We all kept saying sorry to each other at the same time which caused a few laughs.

I was glad I didn't have to get them involved with defeating Maleficent, they already knew I had done it because they saw that Ben was alive. But them seeing Ben wasn't as good as I thought it was because they knew what it meant and that means Mal had to start mourning her mother. But right now she stayed strong but I knew that she would grieve when she was alone. I only hoped that she would let us be there for her.

Right now I didn't want to focus on the sad though because so much good came out of today. My friends were back where they should be, I had two new loving parents, I married my true love and now the most threatening villain of our generation wouldn't be looming over us anymore.

Now I would have a truly happy ending.


	6. A Truly Happy Ending

Descendants

Ben/Carlos

Title: Fight Evil To Save Your Love

Summary: When the Fairy Godmother sent Mal, Evie and Jay back to the Isle of the Lost it weakened the barrier just enough for Maleficent to escape. Now that she is out she will do anything to take control of the throne, even destroy its true love forever. Comes after "True Love Isn't Easy But It's Worth It"

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the story and the series so I wanted to thank every single one of you for all of your love and support. I was because of you guys that I made a trilogy. And the fact that I think we need more Benlos helped too. But still thank you! This is chapter will be small because it's a summary of every thing that's happened since Maleficent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: A Truly Happy Ending

Ben's Pov

Three months have passed since Maleficent and things in Auradon were truly amazing. The kingdom was just as peaceful and prosperous as when when my parents ruled and people every where were telling me that I was a great king and that they hoped I ruled and lived a long life. I was extremely happy to be doing everything right.

As for the descendants things were going exactly how I had hoped when they first came here. Evie had realized that beauty wasn't the only thing worth living for and that she didn't need to force herself to be a perfect girl to get a prince. In fact she knew that she didn't a prince at all, all she needed was the son of a dwarf. Her and Doug have been very happy and Evie once told me that Doug was the one who made her feel the most beautiful. Jay had risen up to become captain of the tourney team and with him leading us we have lost a game since. Sure he was still very physical on the field but he still showed great teamwork. And surprisingly he became very good friends with Chad once he had been allowed to return to school. He no longer stole and last week he even went out on his first date with Lonnie. And as for Mal she focused most of her time turning her graffiti into art and they always came out beautifully. She used her art as a way to channel her feelings instead of using magic or snapping at people. She was still getting used to being without her mother but whenever she was feeling low about her she would always go to Carlos.

Speaking of him, we had his coronation last month right after his fifteenth birthday and now he rules as "Queen" beside me. He said that he hated it when I called him that but he was never able to hide blush tha painted his cheeks when he heard it. Both of our time was divided between school and duty but we always made time to see each other, I refused to not go a day without seeing my husband. And as we promised Evie a giant wedding ceremony was being planned by her and my mother. Evie loved doing it all but the most important thing to her was our wedding attire. Carlos and I both knew that she would do an amazing job.

And as what was said on our wedding day our love only grew stronger with each passing day and we knew that it would continue to grow every day for the rest of our lives. We both also knew that things wouldn't always be perfect, there would be days where we would scream and days where we would cry but we both vowed that even in our worst moments our love would never waver.

My name is Ben and less than a year ago I meet Carlos De Vil, the love of my life. Together we have fought jealous princesses, deadly magic and the greatest evil either of us have ever known, we are the ones left standing. And everything we face after that may be easier or may be harder but as long as I have Carlos by my side there is nothing that we can't do.

Our love is true, we fought for it and we won. And we will always win.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
